


in the old world

by starwarsaubs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan has a daughter, dad Obi-Wan, pre New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsaubs/pseuds/starwarsaubs
Summary: “Skywalker, I recognize that name. In the old world did we know a Skywalker?”THe one where Obi-Wan's daughter makes a risky choice in friends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	in the old world

**Author's Note:**

> my original notes: So for some context: i have this oc she’s obi-wan’s daughter her name is shia (yes like shia laboeuf) she was born like, shortly before aotc ok? Like the beginning of the clone wars. She was 3-4 yrs old when like, the whole papa palpy comes to power thing goes down. ok so she was like, taken to tatooine after that so she would like to train with obi-wan and shit? So she was born like uhh 23 bby? So this is gonna be a little one shot i just need to practice with her character before i throw her in the screenplay this is purely stemming from the fact that i think obi-wan definitely had ~relationships~ and bc i think he would be a good dad and that's on bearded obi-wan in rots. So this is like a single dad obi AU and it’s like, uhh 5 years after rots and lil bb shia is 8? And finds luke on tatooine and they hang out and obi-wan has to be like no you cannot play with him no you may not know why and its because he doesn't want luke to find out abt the jedi and the fact that obi-wan is in hiding to watch him anyways i haven't written like this in a long ass time get ready
> 
> thats way more info than you need but its all context

Obi-Wan stood at the door of his house, watching as his daughter ran down the rocky hill. He couldn’t help but smile as her pigtails flew around wildly. He had discovered pigtails were the easiest way to hide her braid, as he could put it in the middle of the pigtail so it wouldn’t be showing. He wanted to keep at least  _ some _ of the jedi traditions alive, even if there were only 5 force-sensitive people left (that he knew of. There could always be more. He hoped there were more, at least). Shia ran right up to Obi-Wan, and he picked her up in the tightest embrace he could manage. Every day was living hell for him. Anakin never knew that Obi-Wan had a kid, but what if he found out? He would send troops after her, and she could be slaughtered, like what had happened all those years before. Shia had a big mouth, what if she had revealed the Jedi way to the other children? What if she had shown her lightsaber during show and tell?

But he also trusted her. He knew she was smart enough to keep the secret safe. He kissed her on the cheek and carried her inside, where he had prepared he a cup of blue milk and a little snack, like he did every day. He sat down across from her.

“How was school today?” He asked her.

“It was good,” She said with her mouth full, making Obi smile. “We learned about Coruscant and also I made a new friend and his name is Luke and he doesn’t live very far from here he has a moisture farm-” Obi-Wan coughed. How did she and Luke end up at the same school? If he was exposed to Luke, it would ruin every plan he had ever made for the destruction of the Empire.

_ Maybe it's a different Luke?  _ He thought to himself.  _ Luke isn’t  _ that _ uncommon of a name _ . “What’s his last name, kiddo?” 

“Skywalker, I recognize that name. In the old world did we know a Skywalker?” She called the time before the Empire the “old world”, which made Obi-Wan’s heart hurt.

“No, I don’t think so.” Shia thought for a second, then went back to her snack. “Shia, honey, you know,” Obi tried to think of a way to phrase what he was about to say as nicely as possible. “I don’t think you should hang out with Luke.” Shia looked up at him, looking sad and confused. It broke Obi-Wan’s heart. He wanted her to make friends, he really did, but he couldn’t risk it with Luke. 

“Why?” Obi-Wan didn;t want to lie to her, but it was the only way.

“I think he might be an Imp. I don’t want you to get hurt. His family could find out…” Shia nodded. “I’m sorry, honey.” She got up to put her dish in the sink. After snack, she had to do her padawan training. She froze in the kitchen and turned around to face him. 

“Anakin was a Skywalker. If…” She took a second to process her thoughts. “Ok. I see why. That’s ok. There’s plenty of other kids to be friends with!” And with that, she ran to her bedroom to get ready for training. 


End file.
